Gettysburg (1993)
Gettysburg is a 1993 epic war film written and directed by Ronald F. Maxwell, adapted from the novel The Killer Angels by Michael Shaara. It was released on October 8, 1993. The film stars: Tom Berenger as James Longstreet, Jeff Daniels as Joshua L. Chamberlain, Martin Sheen as Robert E. Lee, Kevin Conway, C. Thomas Howell, Richard Jordan. The film co-stars: Royce D. Applegate, Richard Anderson, John Diehl, Maxwell Caulfield, Patrick Gorman, Cooper Huckabee, James Lancaster, Brian Mallon, Andrew Prine, John Rothman, Tim Scott, Morgan Sheppard and Stephen Lang as Pickett. Special Appearance By: Sam Elliott as General John Buford. Starring *Tom Berenger as James Longstreet *Jeff Daniels as Joshua L. Chamberlain *Martin Sheen as Robert E. Lee *Kevin Conway - Sgt. "Buster" Kilrain *C. Thomas Howell - Lieut. Thomas D. Chamberlain *Richard Jordan - Brig. Gen. Lewis A. Armistead *Royce D. Applegate - Brig. Gen. James L. Kemper *Richard Anderson - Maj. Gen. George G. Meade *John Diehl - Private Bucklin *Maxwell Caulfield - Col. Strong Vincent *Patrick Gorman - Maj. Gen. John Bell Hood *Cooper Huckabee - Henry T. Harrison *James Lancaster - Lieut. Col. Arthur Fremantle *Brian Mallon - Maj. Gen. Winfield Scott Hancock *Andrew Prine - Brig. Gen. Richard B. Garnett *John Rothman - Maj. Gen. John F. Reynolds *Tim Scott - Lieut. Gen. Richard S. Ewell *Morgan Sheppard - Maj. Gen. Isaac R. Trimble *and Stephen Lang as Pickett 'Special Appearance By' *Sam Elliott as General John Buford 'Cast of Characters' 'Confederates' *Maj. Walter H. Taylor - Bo Brinkman *Maj. G. Moxley Sorrel - Kieran Mulroney *Col. E. Porter Alexander - Patrick Stuart *Maj. Charles Marshall - Tim Ruddy *Capt. Thomas J. Goree - Ivan Kane *Maj. Gen. Henry Heth - Warren Burton *Maj. Gen. Jubal A. Early - MacIntyre Dixon *Maj. Gen. J.E.B. Stuart - Joseph Fuqua *Brig. Gen. J. Johnston Pettigrew - George Lazenby *Major Hawkins - Alex Harvey *Brig. Gen. William Barksdale - Charles Lester Kinsolving *Confederate Lieutenant - Ted Kozlosky *Lee's Aide - Henry Atterbury *Maj. Gen. Robert E. Rodes - Graham Winton *Another Officer - Curtiss Bradford *Confederate Officer - Daniel Chamblin *Lieut. Gen. Ambrose Powell Hill - Patrick Falci *Rodes' Courier - Greg Ginther *Another Officer - George Heffner *Texas Soldier#2 - Tom Landon *Rebel Prisoner - Michael Tennessee Lee *Confederate Voice - Rick Leisenring *An Officer - Steve Leone *Early's Courier - Tom Mays *Old Sergeant - Frank McGurgan *Pender's Courier - Peter Miller *Sergeant - Arnold Nisley *Dr. Cullen - Ted Rebich *Texas Soldier#1 - Curtis Utz *Another Officer - C. George Werner *Banjo and Guitar Players - Joe Ayer, Eric Ayer 'Federals' *Col. William Gamble - Buck Taylor *Col. James C. Rice - Josh Mauer *Lieut. Pitzer - William Campbell *Col. Thomas C. Devin - David Carpenter *Capt. Ellis Spear - Donal Logue *Capt. Brewer - Dwier Brown *Sgt. Andrew J. Tozier - Herb Mitchell *Brig. Gen. John Gibbon - Emile O. Schmidt *Private#2 - Daniel Baumann *Hancock's Aide - Ken Burns *Bearded Man - Michael Callahan *Capt. Atherton W. Clark - Scott Allan Campbell *Buford's Aide - David Cole *Private - Mark Z. Danielewski *Cocky Lieutenant - Brian Egen *2nd Maine Man - Tom Fife *Courier - David Fiske *Old 2nd Maine Man - John Fitzpatrick *Private - Vee Gentile *Union Rider (Voice#1) - Gary Gilmore *Vincent's Courier - John Hadfield *Sgt. Charles H. Veil - John Heffron *Officer#1 - Con Horgan *Devin's Aide - Richard Kiester *Young 2nd Maine Man - Matthew Letscher *Guard, 118th Pennsylvania - Robert Lucas *Private Jim Merrill - Reid MacLean *Private Bill Merrill - Jonathan Maxwell *2nd Maine Soldier - Barry McEvoy *Lieutenant, Buford's Staff - Scott Mehaffey *Sgt. Owen - Mark Moses *Officer#2 - Russel Starlin *Cpl. George F. Estabrook - Leonard Termo *Soldier#1 20th Maine - Frank Moseley *Soldier#2 20th Maine - Brian Resh *Soldier#3 20th Maine - Lawrence Sangi *Soldier#4 20th Maine - Michael Phillips *Soldier#5 20th Maine - Adam Brandy *Fiddle and Guitar Players - Sandy Mitchell, John Durant 'Civilians' *Taneytown Girl - Olivia Maxwell *Escaped Slave - Darryl Wharton Category:Movies Category:1993 Movies